


Freelance Spy, Part 1

by sandyk



Series: Freelance Spy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is recruited!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freelance Spy, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).



> not mine, no profit garnered. thanks d for beta!

 

"Rephrase that so it's not so insulting," Darcy said, frowning. 

"There was nothing insulting about what I said," Natasha said. She was a super calm freak, in Darcy's opinion. "I said, many people underestimate beautiful women especially if they're young, especially if they have a larger than average bosom and also especially if they don't try to speak like men. Which is you, you're always being underestimated," Natasha said. 

"Which makes me perfect for this mission?"

"Exactly," Natasha said. "You're superhero adjacent, but the average bad guy and even the above average one just sees pretty ditz. They underestimate you. They won't expect you to be the one who steals the pen."

"It's a special pen, I assume," Darcy said. Natasha nodded. "But won't people be watching me, since I am superhero adjacent?"

"No," Natasha said, patiently. No wonder she was so good at making people do what she wanted. "They'll think that's how you got yourself in but you're more interested in meeting hot rich guys and Justin Bieber."

"I am 100% not interested in meeting Justin Bieber. He's not really going to be there, is he?"

"Sadly yes," Natasha said. 

"I'm young, I am really not his demographic young."

"I know," Natasha said, still freaky calm. "Also, you'll have back up."

"Oh, good, like the Falcon, or Hawkeye? Those guys are hot, like way more than Bieber," Darcy said.

"No, Pepper Potts," Natasha said, giving another friendly open smile. Like she couldn't kill Darcy in fifteen ways before Darcy could say shit. It tempered the calm and friendly thing in Darcy's eyes. She was still sucked in and wanted to make Natasha happy, but she was also nervous, like a rabbit having coffee with a bald eagle. Or another bird of prey. A really pretty one. 

"The Pepper Potts?"

"The Pepper Potts," Natasha said. "She doesn't actually know she's your back up --"

"Hold up," Darcy said. "She doesn't know about the special pen? Does she know about Bieber?"

"No and yes. If you go to her and say Natalie Rushman sent you, she will make sure you get out okay."

"I fully believe Pepper Potts can do anything, right there with you on that one, but can she really just get me out with the special pen?"

"Absolutely," Natasha said. 

"Why not have her steal your special pen?"

Natasha said, "Well, at this point, no one underestimates Pepper Potts. They know her too well. At least not the people we're worried about."

"Okay," Darcy said.


End file.
